Snowpoint Havoc
by Lunation
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty, three best friends and successful trainers, are having a girls night out and planning to pick up their boyfriends at the local airport during an unexpected blizzard. Knowing those three, something is bound to happen. DAML Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, & Pokeshipping.
1. Snowpoint Havoc Part I

Hello lovelies! I haven't uploaded any new chapters (nor stories) in a few weeks, so I wanted to give you all a two-shot. I wanted to advertise two amazing and fantastic writers: **Rolyn **and **TheRoseOfDeath**. These authors have inspired me to continue my writing time after time and have great stories published to their pages. In addition to that, I've PM-ed with them many times and they are truly the kindest people I know. Please go check out _Misconstrued Love_ and _Those High School Sweethearts, _you won't regret it. Anyway, back to topic. I do not own Pokemon, The Last Song, or Gangnam Style. Warning - there is quite a lot of cursing in this. Not too extreme, but there is some. I hope you enjoy the two-shot!

* * *

Two-shot : Snowpoint Havoc Part One

_Sniffle. Sniffle._

Little snorts, gasps, and cries ricocheted off the peachy walls in Miss Berlitz's bedroom. Her house was quite large and was only accompanied by her friends on weekends. Both May and Misty lived closer to the city, while Dawn preferred to have more privacy and purchased an old mansion on Route 216.

The room had no electrically powered lights on at the time, but was scattered with tiny candles. The two end tables placed by the queen-sized bed were covered in junk food, which ranged from popcorn to cupcakes to huge Häagen-Dazs' containers. adjacent to the snacks was a white leather couch where three girls cuddled up against each other and clutched their own boxes of tissues.

Three college graduates were preoccupied with watching the screen of the television. They were all wearing Snowpoint University sweatpants and matching hoodies. The former roommates, long-time best friends, were gathered in Dawn's bedroom for one of their hangouts. Their respective boyfriends were scheduled to be arriving at the Acuity Lakefront airport around midnight.

The floor's fluffy carpet had several disc cases sprawled on top of it; _The Last Song _being the only one that had been opened. Instrumental music was gently produced from the speakers around the room, adding effect to the current scene playing.

"R-Ronnie! Baby it's okay! No no no, you don't need him! Shh!" Dawn squawked. Her hands were balled up against her face as she flexed her knuckles brashly. An arm to her right came into contact with her shoulder.

"Dawn, please shut up. I didn't rent the DVD so I could have you adding little commentaries throughout the movie! Be quiet!" the redhead roughly whispered into her ear. "And by the way, Ronnie needs Will. She just lost her dad. She needs support."

"Well did _I_ get support? _No_! She'll be fine!"

"...I'm sorry, Dawn," Misty coughed. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

A perky smile arose on the younger girl's face. "It's okay. Haha, I was kidding. It doesn't bother me anymore. He died years ago. Let's get back to the movie, Mist," Dawn giggled. Misty shook her head at the short bluenette's antics. Dawn turned her body around to face their other best friend. "How do you like it so far, Ma-"

The brunette was tightly wrapped inside of a blanket and could be heard lightly snoring from up close. Dawn poked the girl, but merely stirred her in the deep stage of slumber she was "cocooned" inside of.

"Berlitz, she was video chatting Drew _all freaking day._ I understand that she hasn't seen her boyfriend in three months and he's coming home, but I don't even think I've ever done that with Ash before. Well, he'd probably fall asleep in the middle of a conversation via camera anyway. You know...we _all _know how easily bored he can get," Misty chuckled. She carefully stood up, slid over to her pile of pillows laying against her bed, and stuffed one under May's head.

"They're like...so committed! It's adorable!" Dawn gushed. Her hands were placed against her cheeks and she puckered her lips for emphasis.

Misty rolled her eyes. "What about you, Miss Glamorous? How's Barry?"

"Dumped him."

"Lucas?"

"Cheated on me with a just-hopped-off-of-the-street-corner looking chick. And lemme tell you, her eyeliner was _so _uneven. I could have done a better job in my sleep," Dawn confidently grumbled as she cockily dusted imaginary dirt from her shoulder.

"Dee Dee! Why didn't you tell us?" Misty questioned as she gestured to herself and the sleeping May.

Dawn huffed. "You two both have boyfriends. Not _just_ that you have them, but you both have stayed with them for years! You and Ash have been dating since high school graduation, and May and Drew have been together since they were fourteen! My two best friends have their hearts set while I'm struggling to keep a single guy for a month. A-And I...I'M NOT OVER HIM, DAMNIT!"

Misty whimpered as she gazed at her friend's distressed expression. The abruptness of Dawn's loud tone also woke the former "Hoenn princess." May softly tore the hot cover off her body and stretched. She cracked her eyes open and gently rubbed underneath her irises. Casually, the brunette scooted closer to the upset girls.

"What's...going on? Dawnie?" she whispered.

Without saying a word, the bluenette "hmphed" and pivoted her body away from the coordinator and gym leader. Misty waved her hand, successfully catching May's attention, and mouthed a name that revolved around the tension built up in the room. May bit her lip.

"Dawn, I don't know how to tell you this, but he's on the flight with Ash and Drew, too."

"She's about to blow, May. Keep your distance!" Misty gasped. May's eyebrow twitched and she pulled herself behind a chair to cover herself. Empoleon and several other Pokemon that belonged to Dawn tilted their head in confusion. "Three, two, one, and..."

"WHAT?! Oh Arceus, oh ARCEUS, ugh! You guys weren't gonna tell me this until later? _Best friends for never!_" Dawn sarcastically yelled as she hobbled back and forth around her room, scooping her Emolga into her grasp. Following each scream from its owner, the poor baby flinched. Misty forcefully grabbed the ball of fluff and placed it into her arms.

"You're going to make Emolga throw up, Dawn! Calm down!" she tried to say calmly. The redhead cradled the Pokemon in her arms as May wrapped her blanket around Dawn. After settling down from her "emotional breakdown," Dawn plopped herself back down on the couch and pouted.

"Why...? He said we were done. He said he's moved on. _Forever._"

"Well," May slowly began, "Joshua broke up with Erica two summers ago, but would you look at them now? He came back, found her in Lilycove, and they're married now! You really don't know what could happen until you try. And we," she said while pointing to Misty, "both know you aren't over Paul. Come to the airport. If things don't work out, the guys will beat him up until he cries for Reggie."

"Reggieee," Dawn cried in a babyish voice. "I haven't seen him in ages!"

"Dawn, have you been drinking again?" May urgently asked.

"Believe it or not, nope!" she cackled.

"It's just her ditzy personality, May," Misty butted in.

"Mist, what the hell!"

* * *

"_We are only five minutes away from landing, folks. Please continue to stay strapped into your seats. There are some air currents that will shake the cabin a bit, but nothing to worry. Unlike your starting point on this aircraft in Petalburg City, Snowpoint can be very, very chilly,_" the flight attendant energetically said. Three men clad in business suits sat directly in front of the peppy stewardess. One, however, didn't look nor act as professionally as did his fellow friends.

"_How _chilly?" Ash asked loudly, causing attention to attract to the front isle. Drew and Paul simultaneously rolled their eyes as Ash held his hands together in excitement. His plumb haired acquaintance slapped him on the head and caused his signature cap to tumble onto the ground.

"How old are you, Ketchum? _Five_? The three of us went to this college together, if you've already forgotten with your berry-sized brain," he grumbled and only allowed Drew to hear the last section of what he said to his friend.

"Well Mr. Fruitcake Head," Ash sassily uttered, "I am twenty-four years old, which means I am one year older than you two." To put slight intensity on his words, Ash tapped the men on their noses and flicked their foreheads. Paul hissed.

"Wow Ash, I really can't explain you to anyone," Drew mumbled as he fiddled with the rim of his carry-on and pulled his PokeDex out. "Remembering that you are actually a world-famous trainer is astonishing to me on occasion."

"Hayden, are you kidding me? _Occasion? _The idiot is astonishing every moment of his life. I can't even believe that he managed to have Misty as his girlfriend for six years," Paul whispered.

"Hah, _nine years. _Beat that," Drew smirked and, of course, flicked his short chartreuse hair.

"Shut up. Nine years and you still haven't proposed? Who are you? _Ash?_"

The two glanced to their left and saw their raven-haired friend snoring and drool was sliding down the corner of his mouth. They tried to stifle their laughter, but miserably failed. After a second or two, they quickly regained their breath and recomposed themselves. Drew cleared his throat and adjusted his tie.

"Why do you think we stopped by the Maple's house before we took a plane back home? I mean, I _do _visit May's parents and Max when I have to take trips to the city, but didn't you assume something was up when I was talking to Mr. Maple for a while? When Mrs. Maple started to hysterically cry and pulled us in for a hug?"

"I thought you told them someone died, not that you were planning to take the big step," Paul simply stated and shrugged.

"...Sometimes I honestly can see some similarities between you and Ash, Paul. I'm sorry. I think he's rubbing off on you."

"Shut up, rich boy. The flight's almost over, wanna wake up the Waterflower's doofus?"

"Ash, the food is here," Drew called with his hands clamped around his mouth. Ash's limps jolted wildly as he squealed and cheered "_food, food_" a few times. To his disappointment, _surprisingly_, there was nothing to eat. Smirks formed on his friends faces and they laughed together. A beeping caused the men to end their goofing off and they paid attention to the front of the room.

"_Great news, passengers! We have finally arrived. We apologize for our initial delay on your flight. The temperature outside is below freezing, at 27 degrees fahrenheit. Burrr! MAke sure to bundle up and snag a complimentary cup of coffee or hot chocolate. Last but not least, enjoy your time in the coldest and least populated city in the Sinnoh Region!"_

* * *

"Come on, come on," May encouraged her dex with a pep talk. The connection to power lines was not strong, since the three girls were on their way to the airport and were in the middle of a snowstorm. Fantastic timing. "Pick up, would you?"

"Who is she trying to call?" Dawn asked.

"Um, I don't know. Just let her be," Misty quickly barked back. Dawn's nose crinkled as she mentally detected that something was off.

"Shh!" May whispered as she pulled the device closer to her ear. A ring connection finally signaled. "Yes! Hello?"

"Hello? Maple? Why the hell are you calling? Where are you guys?" A baritone voice replied on the other line.

"Jeez, we're almost there Paul." Dawn's head shot up immediately. Unluckily for her, the bluenette's head connected right to the hand rail of her car and she crowed in pain. May's arm reached out to her friend. "Are you okay, Dawn?"

"Did you just say "Dawn?"" Paul scoffed.

"What? No! You're crazy. Oops, bad connection! We're going through a tunnel-"

"There aren't tunnels in Snowpoint, Maple-"

"Gotta go, bye!" May squeaked and quickly hit the end button to finish the call. She whistled through her teeth as she blew a gust of air out of her lungs. "Close call."

May ignored the glare of Dawn's eyes, intentionally keeping her best friend ignorant to what was going on. Only hours ago, Misty and the brunette planned to have Dawn meet up with her former high school boyfriend. Both her and Paul haven't had any relationships that lasted over a week in the past few years, or since they were together. The girls and their boyfriends quickly coordinated an arrangement for how they would get the two to be reunited with one another. Even though their idea obviously could create several flaws, they all figured that it would most likely be effective.

"Man, the snow's really difficult to drive on, Dawn. Are there even _roads_ around here?" Misty yelled from the driver's seat.

Dawn shook her head and waved her hand in circles. "Don't worry, we'll be there in ten minutes, max. What's got your panties in a knot?"

"I don't want to die! You know how much I hate the cold, too. I don't even know why I moved here."

"Well, I love the snow." Dawn shut her dark blue eyes and snuck her nose up. May shook her head.

* * *

"_Gangnam Style! Ay, sexy lady, op, op, op-"_

"Dawn, if you don't shut up right now, I will break your speakers with my mallet."

The bluenette winced at the threat and turned the radio off as quickly as possible. She pouted and snorted when she sniffed through her nose.

"Is the heat on?" May softly asked from the back seat. Her nose was tinted with an unhealthy magenta color and her eyes appeared to have a heard time staying open.

"Yup! It's on full-blast. We've only got one more mile to go! Then you two get to see your little boyfriends. Hee hee. You okay back there, princess?" Dawn asked. When she didn't receive a reply, she turned around to face May. "Shit! Mist, stop the car!"

Dawn unbuckled herself and launched her body over the divider, which separated the back row from the front. May laid sprawled across the seat and the comforter that was on her lap fell to the ground. Her face was an oddly pale and the complexion of her cheeks was much fairer than it should be.

"Arceus! Shit! What do we do?" Misty panicked. Her hands reached above her forehead and tugged at her orange locks. Dawn, on the other hand, went into survival mode and took out a spare pair of gloves from the dashboard compartment.

"Okay. Put these on her and I'll drive the car. Sit in the back with her," Dawn commanded. Misty simply nodded, without hesitation.

"Crap. Crap, Dawn, her forehead is really warm."

"Well we have to go to the hospital. It's right next to the airport. Who places a damn office by a runway? Friggin idiots, I'll tell you."

Misty's neck hunched back as she stared at her friend. "I have never heard you talk with such a tone or even be there to witness a curse pop out of your mouth. I think that this weather's hurting us all."

* * *

"They're twenty minutes late, Ketchum. Just call May. She talked to me when I was at the baggage claim," Paul huffed. The boys were waiting on the metal airport chairs beside one of the food kiosks inside of the port. Ash used up all of his spare singles because he paid for several "mini relaxation sessions" in a nearby massage chair.

"Ash, just try. What harm could come from it?" Drew added.

"Come on-"

"PEER PRESSURE!" Ash screamed. Many bystanders glanced at him in a confused manner, shrugged, and then walked away. He blushed a deep, rosy red. "Okay. One sec. Bee boo boo, boo bee bee boo. Okay. It's ringing, it's ringing-"

"I don't want your damn narration, Ash."

"Sassy Paulie. Oh! She answered. Speaker phone...on." The three men crowded around Ash's PokeDex and listened for a voice. "May? You there?"

"Um, hey Ash! It's Dawn!" Ash smiled at hearing the girl who was like his sister on the phone.

"Hey! Where are you guys? We've waited a while, you know."

They could hear a fumbling noise in the background of the call. Drew and Paul glanced at each other with obliviousness. "Um, we're next door."

"What do you mean?" Paul stepped forward, grabbing the phone and growled into it. They heard silence for a few moments.

"May's in the emergency room."

* * *

"_May?"_

"May?"

"May?"

"Ma-"

"ARCEUS DAMNIT, WOULD YOU STOP?" May shop upright, seething. Her eyes were wide open and her fists were clenched tightly. "Ah!"

She fell right back down onto the plush hospital bed. An IV cord was attached to her arm vein and several pillows raised her knees and feet. A small voice gasped and a whacking sound made it's was into May's ears.

"Crap, sorry May," Ash stood up and walked closer to her. Misty was by his side, holding a bag. He took out a box of crackers and held it up to MAy, which she turned her head to. His eyes widened. "What the heck? Did you just..._reject food? _You really must be sick."

"Ash, where am I?" she asked and held her neck.

"Snowpoint City Hospital. The Snowpoint City Hospital _emergency_ room to be exact. I don't really know what happened, because Misty and Dawn weren't speaking English properly, but you passed out on the ride to the airport. You...okay?" he hesitantly asked.

May shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I have no appetite. Where is every-"

"MY BABY, YOU'RE SAFE!" Dawn shrieked at the top of her lungs as she pushed people out of the doorway and slid over to the bedside. "You're alive! You know what I just realized is ironic? Misty was talking about how she thought we were going to die coming to the airport in the snow, and then you almost did! You almost had hypothermia! Crazy stuff, missy. So we've all been waiting here for the past three hours, Yup, it's three in the morning. Paul and I are back together. And I can't believe you won't touch those yummy crack-"

"Whoa! Calm down!" May laughed and placed her hand in the air. "The only think I caught in your ramble of words was Paul and you...together?"

From behind the bluenette, the said guy appeared and showcased one of his once-in-a-lifetime-viewing smiles. "Long and complicated story. We'll tell you when you feel up to it."

May gave him a warm grin in return, slightly shocked at seeing him with a positively emitted emotion.

"Hey." Drew smiled as he walked into the room with two blankets and a bottle of water. "Here, May. They took your other sheets before. Paul, do you guys need-"

"Dude, you've been going all around the building getting food for everyone and checking up on May, too. Just stay with your girlfriend and take a break, for Arceus's sakes," Paul quietly told him. He turned to May. "Is he always like this?"

She nodded and giggled, opening and closing her arms in Drew's direction with her lips pouting. Paul and Ash snorted. The "grass head" sat down beside her and laid her against his chest. She gently gave him a peck on the lips and placed her head by his neck.

"Happy Birthday, May," he breathed into her ear.

* * *

I would really, really love feedback! I've decided (very recently, actually) to make this into two parts. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. I really appreciate the support. xx


	2. Snowpoint Havoc Part II

Hey readers! Since I received some requests for continuing the story, I decided to go ahead with it and add one more part to the "shot." Since I've been on my spring break for the past week, I've been able to update quickly (since I'm not doing anything else that is productive). There are some, well, dirty parts in this update. But don't worry, you have to make some assumptions to get it. Hehe, whoops. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Two-shot : Snow Havoc

May snuggled closer to the edge of her metal bed, content with the source of warmth that was wrapped around her waist. She pulled the collar of her hospital gown upwards and gently removed her arms from under the sheets to provide herself with the ability to stretch.

"Ugh, Drew?" the brunette groggily said. She felt deprived of sleep and figured that she must have taken a nap after meeting with her friends after the vehicle incident.

"Hm..." he answered her from behind. May realized that the so-called "blanket" keeping her comfortable was actually, well, a human being. She chuckled and slowly sat up so she could extend her sore arms. "Wha...what time is it?"

"Quarter after six in the morning," Dawn replied from a nearby chair. A yelp made its way up the hospital patient's throat.

"Dawn! Crap, I thought you were in the cafeteria or something!" she gasped. The bluenette snorted and came closer to her friend, carefully watching where she was going in her dangerously tall heels.

"Oh my dear Maybelle, you know I wouldn't feed my body with the garbage that those stores sell. I'm on a vegetarian diet, you know," Dawn explained.

"Then why were you eating bacon bef-"

"We shall never speak of that. What happens in the Berlitz household _stays _in the Berlitz household for ever and ever until it rots, decomposes, and disintegrates into the air."

May and Drew gave Dawn a blank stare and acknowledged her creative theory towards avoiding her "weight-watching scandal." Everyone very well knew that the bluenette could easily eat fast food every day of her life without becoming out of shape, yet she constantly insisted on purchasing supplement pills and setting vigorous limits for what she could or couldn't eat.

"You really are troublesome..." Paul murmured as he approached the three and wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist. She giggled and leaned backwards to rest her weight on his chest.

"Oh! I forgot that you have some _explaining _to do," May insinuated with a smirk that could easily be compared to her boyfriend's well-known expression.

With a nervous and shy glance, Dawn coughed. "Well..."

_Misty and Dawn were signing and filling out various papers to admit themselves into May's hospital room. Her doctor reported that she was on "life support" and was at risk of falling into a temporary coma. _

_Despite the fact that the chances of that happening were said to be low, Misty threw the nearest object, which happened to be a small rolling chair, across the room and inflicted damage to the wall. Dawn scurried after the rampaging red-head, apologizing to every person she passed about her friends disruptive behavior. _

_As Dawn continued to chase the gym leader in circles around the hallways, three familiar faces made their way through the automatic double doors, clothed in heavy jackets and scarves._

_"Misty! Freaking slow down!" Dawn screamed, waving her hands. She was unaware that Paul, Ash, and Drew were watching them with concerned looks. "Get back here you freak!"_

_"The freak's the one talking, bubble brain," a snide remark escaped Paul's mouth. The bluenette immediately stopped and her jaw unhinged. _

_"Excusez-moi! Vous petit trou du cul!" she exclaimed and clenches her teeth violently. _

_"There she goes, the fashion designer slash coordinator using the foreign language she disliked to learn in school," Misty grumbled. "Remind me to tell her that she can actually use it in real life whenever she rants about her hate for that class when she took it in college."_

_Ash sighed and shook his pointer fingers at the man receiving the insults. __"I have no clue what Dawn just said, but I know it can't be good."_

_"She called you an asshole, Paul. You deserved it," Drew interrupted the quarrel that was arising. He earned three confused stares and one glare. "What? I know fluent French. Blame my dad and his want for his international business to stay in the Hayden name."_

_"_Asshole?_ Look who's talking!" Paul shouted at Dawn. She whimpered at his brashness. _

_"I'm not the one who ditched their girlfriend right after prom! _Prom_! Why did you do that to me? Do you know how much you hurt me?" The short girl began to tear up. Her mascara started to slowly seep down her cheeks and past her artificial blush._

_"I saw you with that blonde kid, dancing and smiling with him. You hurt me, too."_

_"He was my neighbor! His girlfriend had dumped him recently and I was being friendly! I LOVED you!"_

_Her words came crashing down on Paul, their friends around them, and even nurses working in the nearby room. Everything and everybody went silent. _

_"See." Dawn sniffled and wiped underneath her eyelids. "This...this is why I shouldn't have come here. I should get home. Bye gu-"_

_The burliest man in the group reached for Dawn's arm and pulled her into him. She only had time to gasp for air before the plum haired boy pulled her chin upward and rammed his mouth onto hers. In reaction, Dawn placed her fingers around his broad biceps._

_"Awks. Um, I'm going to go get some cookies. Mist? Drew?" Ash rapidly waved his hand and flicked it toward the food stations. They nodded and joined him in their quick walk away from the confused couple._

"Why am I _not _surprised?" May laughed as Dawn's story came to a close. "And, of course, typical Ash feeling tense around any form of PDA." The two girls and their boyfriends shared a quick laugh, except Paul was more reluctant and felt somewhat embarrassed at the sharing of his outgoing move. "Where did he and Misty go, anyway?"

"He told me they were going to his apartment for some _quality time _with each other, if you know what I mean," Dawn said with a wink. May gagged on the water she was drinking.

"I didn't need to know that," both Paul and Drew mentioned under their breaths.

"Oh, remember after our senior prom when-"

"Dawn, I don't know what you're about to say, and I really don't think I want to. Is it on the level of being categorized as explicit?" May quickly asked before her friend had to chance to talk.

"Yup! It's about you! Drew, too!-"

"Then don't you _dare _continue." She positioned herself upright and glared daggers at the girl.

"Why not, Maple?" Drew snickered. "I'd like to hear."

Since May was feeling significantly stronger than the previous day and was right next to her boyfriend, she suddenly took this as an open opportunity. The brunette removed her IV needle, launched herself onto his lap, and covered his ears.

"Hah!" May exclaimed. She managed to push him onto his back and straddled his waist with her legs. "What'cha going to do about it!"

"You know how easily I can pick you up off of me, right?" Drew yelled, unaware of the volume he was producing since he could not hear clearly.

"_Mmhmm_. I'd like to see you-AH!"

Drew flawlessly, without effort, lifted May up by the waist and turned her body so she landed on her feet when she hit the ground. A groan sounded from her and she whacked his leg.

"Heh, Max mentioned how you _loud_ you guys can get. I never believed him, but I guess he's right. Ew."

"Dawn," May said, mortified, "you're going to make me throw up."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Excuse me, Miss...Maple?" A head peeked into the room from the hallway door. A fairly tall man with light brown hair and gray eyes stepped forward. The guy appeared to look very young, approximately around their ages. He had a pen positioned behind his ear and wore tan khakis with a similarly colored shirt. "Hello, I'm Dr. Maquire. Pleasure to meet a four-time Grand Festival champion, ma'am," he greeted May passionately.

"Two-time, right here," Dawn whispered and jetted her thumb into her cheek.

"Three," Drew deadpanned.

"None. Now let the guy talk!" Paul hissed. The two other coordinators stuck their tongue out at him and looked at the doctor, seeing him pulling a notepad out of his white lab coat.

"Your blood levels are at a pretty normal rate right now and the fever you had beforehand disappeared. Let me check, just in case," he commanded gently and pulled the thermometer out of a cup by the sink faucet. May opened her mouth and grabbed the glass tube with her teeth, resting in alongside her cheek. A tiny humming sound rang.

"Normal. Your temperature's ninety-seven point eight. Much better than before, I must say. And Miss Maple, I don't mean to be intrusive, but can I have your autograph? I used to be _obsessed _with watching your contest appeals on the television," he laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

May took hold of his yellow pad. "Awh, that's adorable! Of course. Let me sign that...and...here you go!" May passed him back the paper and giggled. She didn't have the heart to refuse any committed fan's plea for a little, simple thing like that.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it," he droned on and on about how he supported her from the very start of her career. Drew looked unamused as he bit his lip, preventing himself from saying any snide or angry remarks.

May suddenly connected Dr. Maquire to one of her past memories. The Maple family _sure_ had a bundle full of stalkers lurking around them quite often. She flashed back to one of her previous encounters with a boy who had an "undying love" for her; Sid. When she took her very first trip to the city of Larousse with Ash, Brock, and Max, she ran into the first eerily obsessed fan she could remember. Even as a beginner, May was attracting attention from strangers. Most of these strangers being pubescent boys, though. This doctor seemed to relate to her crazy fans.

"-so you are free to head up to the head counter, talk to Nurse Joy, and then you can leave this joint."

A shudder ran up May's back and she snapped back into reality. "Oh! Really? Great...I really want to change out of this," she admitted, wiggling the hem of her white gown.

"Yup, just get all of your things together and you are good to go," he firmly stated.

"Thank Arceus," Drew mumbled as the doctor wished them a good day and left them to pack up. "If I heard one more adoring comment come from his mouth, he'd end up with a black eye."

"Whipped!" Dawn and Paul smirked as May hysterically laughed.

* * *

"And I believe that's all the paperwork you had to complete and hand in, if I'm not mistaken. Feel better, Miss Maple! If you need anything, don't be afraid to call!" Nurse Joy cheerily suggested.

The group that was remaining in the hospital decided to head back to Dawn's house after they put all of May's belongings into the boys' suitcases. Glaceon was comforting May as they prepared to leave. She cautiously pet her ice-Eeveelution, but nevertheless had a smile on.

"Make sure to keep her warm!" she reminded May's friends.

"Don't worry, we'll watch her. Thank you, Nurse Joy." Drew nodded his head with appreciation and wrapped his spare coat around May. "Watch your step outside, clumsy. The sidewalks are iced over."

"Hmph! I know that!" May scoffed, but clutched onto her boyfriend's arm.

Just as they were exiting out of the building, Glaceon's ears began to twitch strangely and she started to sniff the snow. "Glace, what's wrong?" The dog-like Pokemon suddenly took off, sprinting away from the location of her owner. Only moments later, May went running after her.

"MAY!" Dawn yelled at the top of her lungs and frustratedly slapped her thigh. "We can't follow them by foot, you know. May and I did track and field together. I know how fast she can run."

"And we _all _know how slow you can run," Paul whispered. Drew elbowed him in the rib and laughed.

"Would you morons focus? We don't know where Glaceon's heading! Go get my car in the parking garage, eggplant and cabbage! Run!" she shouted.

* * *

"Right. Right! Do you know your directions? Turn...right!" Dawn barked to Paul and leaned over him to reach the wheel.

"Troublesome, do you want to get into a car accident? Let me drive!" he yelled.

"If you two don't stop _arguing_ we'll get into a car accident!" the grass head sitting in the passenger seat snarled. The three of them were following the footprints of a certain confused brunette as she trekked down hill after hill in search of her Pokemon.

Minutes passed by and the Jeep Wrangler continued to plow through the soft snow. The horde of trees began to disperse and a wide, mountainous landscape came into eye's view.

"There!" Dawn squeaked, pointing to a glacier stone adjacent to a rather small cliff. "At the Ice Rock! Man, May and I haven't been here since she'd evolved her Glaceon. Good times, good times."

Paul ushered the blabbing bluenette and Drew out of the vehicle. They cautiously approached May, who was crouching down beside the massive stone. She was whispering to her icicle-eating animal.

"It's okay..."

"Um, what?" Dawn burst through the pine trees. "What's up?"

May lifted her shoulders up. "I dunno, Glaceon's been acting-" The platform underneath May's feet crumbled apart, chunks flying off of the tip of the mountain. She let out a yell and began her descent down. Luckily, an arm reached for hers and slid down to the palm of her hand.

"Just like Mirage Island, but the roles are reversed, huh?" Drew commented charmingly. May rolled her eyes and pulled herself up. She placed her arms round his torso and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, _I_ was the one rescuing _you._ There aren't any Wynauts here to help us, either," she let out in a laugh.

"Well, at least I'm able to return the favor, what, thirteen years later?"

May snorted. "Oh, come on. It was nothing, Dre-what are you doing?"

Right in front of May, smack in the middle of the two-foot-high snowy field, was her boyfriend kneeling down in his suit. His knees would most definitely become sore and soaked, but he didn't mind at the moment, as he was too busy searching for something in his pants pocket.

"I know this isn't the best place to do this at, and I would have preferred a restaurant or something else, but I think it fits well," Drew admitted, cheeks slightly flushed. He carefully took one of her hands and removed a tiny box from his attire.

Once opened, a beautiful studded ring glimmered in the light. Tiny gems encircled the silver piece of jewelry and the look was finished with a large karat cut diamond placed on top. May covered her mouth with her free hand as tears swelled her eyes and Dawn began to skip around, jumping happily. Paul stood from a distance with a tiny yet noticeable smile.

Tenderly, Drew asked his girlfriend the question she had secretly been dying to hear. "Maybelle Maple, will you marry me?"

May let out a sob and nodded while tears streaked her face. The two twenty-three year olds embraced and tightly slung their arms around each other. May held her boyfriend-now-fiancee's face close to hers and softly rubbed the nape of his neck.

"I better get a proposal like that someday," Dawn huffed as she stood next to Paul and admired the newly engaged couple.

"Someday, Dawn," Paul replied, slinging his hand out to catch hers. "Someday."

* * *

The ending didn't end like I wanted it to. Did you guys like it? I'm thrilled I've had nothing to do for the past few days and was (surprisingly) able to write this two-shot. I really want to thank all of my reviewers for their constant replies. I love you all so much. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. I really appreciate the support. xx


End file.
